stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Huis van de Raad
~ Newport Gemeentehuis: steeds tot uw dienstBehalve wanneer we gesloten zijn, natuurlijk. ~ Van harte welkom in het Gemeentehuis van Newport! Hier werken de ambtenaren, de gemeenteraadsledenNewport heeft geen wethouders (Nederlands-Nederlands) of schepenen (Belgisch-Nederlands), enkel gemeenteraadsleden. en de burgemeester van onze kleine gemeente. thumb|340px|Het 'nieuwe' gemeentehuis van Newport, met rechts het beeld van Rob Lievertas. Nieuws Nieuws en nieuwtjes voor en van Newporters kun je lezen in De Libertaan, de streekkrant die hier te koop is. * Maandag, 4 mei 2009 - Newport zoekt nieuwe burgemeester. MilesColtrane heeft minstens 4 maanden geen wijziging gedaan en is volgens Grondwetartikel 14.1.3. officieel afgezet. * Maandag, 4 mei 2009 - Alle inwoners worden gevraagd om in de gemeenteraad te gaan zetelen. Volgens Alexandru zullen er binnenkort een hoop voorstellen gedaan worden, die voelbaar zullen zijn voor iedere inwoner. Laat ook je mening horen! * Maandag, 4 mei 2009 - Lokale nieuwtjes zullen binnenkort te lezen zijn in de Newport Times, Newports nieuwste krant. Archief. Geschiedenis Nog niet zo lang geleden fungeerde een gemeenschapshuis uit 1509 als gemeentehuis in Newport. Na het bestuur van burgemeester Mephisto Moriad kwam daar echter verandering in. Zijn opvolger, Miles Coltrane had 3 redenen om het gemeentehuis een nieuwe 'thuis' te geven: # De burgemeester wenst niet dat een gebedshuis verbonden is aan het plaatselijke bestuur. # In het zuiden van de gemeente stond volgens Coltrane een "mooier, maar jammer genoeg verwaarloosd" gebouw. # Met de renovatie en herwaardering van dat gebouw wilde hij z'n bestuursaanpak aankondigen, dat, onder andere, de pittoreske schoonheid van Newport zou laten "herontdekken". Het verwaarloosde gebouw waarop de burgemeester doelde, was een gebouw uit 1616 in renaissancestijl. Onmiddellijk werd het de dagen daarop met alle zorg gerestaureerd. thumb|260px|[[Newport Gemeentehuis#Vergaderzaal|Vergaderzaal in het gemeentehuis waar de gemeenteraad samenkomt.]]Ook liet Coltrane een anonieme Libertaanse kunstenaar een beeld maken van Rob Lievertas, de eerste koning van Libertas, die er akkoord mee ging dat de inwoners van Newport hun leven lang geen belastingen hoefden te betalen (op voorwaarde dat ze zich aansloten bij de republiek). De burgemeester vroeg de kunstenaar nadrukkelijk het beeld er te laten uitzien alsof het uit begin de 17de eeuw en de renaissanceperiode komt. Openingsuren * maandag tot vrijdag: 08.30 - 11.45 uur * maandagavond: 17.00 - 18.45 uur * woensdagmiddag: 13.00 - 15.45 uur Afdelingen Burgerzaken Hoofdzaak van deze dienst is het registreren van inwoners' aanwezigheid en van sommige van hun activiteiten. Financiën Deze dienst staat het gemeentebestuur bij in de voorbereiding en in de uitvoering van het financieel beleid. Je komt met de afdeling Financiën in contact bij betalingen aan en door het gemeentebestuur. Gemeentewerken Hier kun je ook terecht voor ons grondbeleid, de openbare werken en de ruimtelijke ordening. Milieu Voor alles wat te maken heeft met ons 'groen' beleid! Preventie en Mobiliteit De afdeling Preventie en Mobiliteit is werkzaam op diverse domeinen van preventie en mobiliteit. Naast het vervullen van voorbereidende, coördinerende en structurele taken is deze dienst er ook voor particulieren, bedrijven, scholen en verenigingen. Sociale Dienst Voor, onder andere, de ontwikkelingssamenwerking van onze gemeente, en allerlei informatie over opvang en onderwijs. Cultuur en Welzijn Op zoek naar, bijvoorbeeld, een snuifje cultuur, een jeugdbeweging, een bibliotheek, thumb|280px|Deze schilderijen hangen naast de deur van de vergaderzaal.een sportvereniging, een lokaal evenement of een cultureel centrum? Wij kunnen jou hier in contact brengen met de geknipte vereniging of dienst. Vergaderzaal Hier vergadert de Newportse gemeenteraad wanneer dat nodig is. De voorzitter van de gemeenteraad is bevoegd voor het bijeenroepen van de gemeenteraad. De vergaderingen van de gemeenteraad zijn openbaar, behalve als het om persoonlijke aangelegenheden gaat, of als de gemeenteraad met twee derde van de aanwezige leden hiertoe beslissen. Voorstel 1: vlag Gemeenteraadslid Alexandru heeft het idee om een vlag voor Newport te maken. Het ontwerp hieronder werd al eeuwenlang gebruikt, al van voor de tijd van Rob Lievertas. thumb|left|250px Hieronder kan ieder gemeenteraadslid zijn/haar mening kwijt: :Prima vlaf ik ben 4 mei 2009 10:00 (UTC) :Zal ik de däör erbijdoen? :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:03 (UTC) ::Nee, dat is niet nodig :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:06 (UTC) (je mag best een eigen voorstel maken, btw) : - Bloemetjes? :O :P Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:11 (UTC) ::De witte roos van Yorkshire, waar de Newporters vandaan komen. Wees trouw aan je voorouders! --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) Voorstel 2: burgemeester Gebaseerd op Grondwetartikel 14.1.3., is MilesColtrane nu officieel afgezet. Kandidaten voor het burgemeesterschap kunnen zich hieronder aanmelden. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 09:30 (UTC) # ... # ... OK, rustig :). Laten we het zo doen: heeft iemand bezwaar als ik burgemeester wordt? Anders duurt dit te lang :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:12 (UTC) :Nee. --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:15 (UTC) ::Neen; aangezien je de macht toch al gegrepen hebt :P Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:13 (UTC) Voorstel 3: toerisme We zouden weer wat toeristen naar onze plaats moeten lokken. Een "reisgids" zouden we kunnen uitbrengen, met alle bezienswaardigheden in en rondom Newport. Verder zouden we ook een hotel/pension moeten bouwen. Helaas is er al geen plek meer in Newport. Daarom wil ik ook voorstellen dat winkels/cafés aan bepaalde (activiteits?)voorwaarden zouden moeten voldoen. Sven's Pub was bijvoorbeeld alleen bedoelt als een grap. Misschien dat we daar wel plek kunnen maken (of i.s.m. Sven in een waardige slaapplek laten transformeren). Wat jullie? --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:00 (UTC) :Ja of we moeten gaan uitbreiden 4 mei 2009 10:01 (UTC) ::Transformeer maar naar Sven's Bed 'n' Breakfast ofzoiets :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:02 (UTC) :::Voor uitbreiding is vrees ik geen plek - Newport werd altijd juist zo mooi gevonden omdat het zo klein was ;). @Owtb: OK ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:04 (UTC) ::::Idd... Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) Voorstel 4: subsidie voor Newport Times Ik vind dat de gemeente Newport moet bijdragen aan het bestaan van de Newport Times. (in mijn ogen is subsidie dan ook meehelpen artikelen te schrijven :p). Wat jullie? :Goed idee, maar ik heb RB al, dus.. --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:17 (UTC) ::Nog een krant? Is dat wel nodig? Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::Een kleintje voor Newport: Ja ;P --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) ::::Nou; wéér een inactieve krant... Doe maar ;) :P Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) Voorstel 5: uitgeven plaatselijk telefoonboek Denk niet dat hier bezwaar tegen is ;). Heb ik zo gepiept. --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 10:15 (UTC) :Goed idee, ook voor Nýttfrón en Skeênð :P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 10:17 (UTC) ::Prima idee ;) Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) :::Is al gedaan. --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 16:19 (UTC) Voorstel 6: stedenband met Nieuwvromen (Nyttfron) thumb * --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 14:06 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 14:08 (UTC)~ * Greenday2 4 mei 2009 16:24 (UTC) *... Voetnoten Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Newport